


and i'll get you lost (but i'm having fun)

by arcanelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, Oral Sex, Smut, well not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanelarry/pseuds/arcanelarry
Summary: “Harry!” is the last thing she hears before she’s got two armfuls of her favourite person in the world. Kisses begin to dot her chin and cheeks and neck and really anywhere Louis can get her mouth on. This is what love feels like.Or, Harry and Louis are girlfriends who haven't seen each other in almost a year. They barely make it to the car.





	and i'll get you lost (but i'm having fun)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic I've ever published (I've been a larrie for 5 years now though, wow) so please be kind! I'm a lesbian so writing Girl Direction was the obvious approach for my first fic. Of course, all errors and grammar mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from "Holy" by King Princess (duh)

It’s 6:30 in the morning when Harry’s phone begins to blare. She’s about to press snooze when she realizes why she set an alarm in the first place; she’s picking up Louis from the airport. Louis, her girlfriend who she hasn’t seen in nearly a year, is finally going to be with Harry in person. Needless to say, Harry shoots out of bed. Louis doesn’t even land until 8, on a bit of a red-eye, but Harry is out the door and in her car in less than ten minutes.

When she arrives at the airport, she finds she has to wait nearly an hour until Louis’ flight even lands, even more time until she’s off the plane and at the baggage claim. Knowing she can’t call Louis as she’s in-flight, she opts to mess around on her phone for a bit before she gets a text:

_heeyy babe we just landed ! :D can’t wait to see u and maybe live up to those skype promises_

And that just. Okay. First of all, Harry is ecstatic that Louis’ landing early and that she’s actually here on time. Second of all, those Skype promises are all far too dirty for her to be thinking about in a public area. She shifts in her seat for a second before rising to her feet and making her way towards Louis’ terminal.

Finally typing back a reply, Harry isn’t subtle,

**very ready to get my hands on you, maybe in you x H ;)**

Maybe it’s not the romantic gesture you’d offer to the girl you haven’t seen since last year, but it’s their kind of romance. There’ll be time for sappiness later. For now, Harry wants Louis as riled up as possible.

_fuck, haz, there’s ppl around_

And seconds later,

_i think we’re getting off now !!_

Harry giggles at the accidental pun Louis’ made, knowing it went right over her head,

**we’ll both be getting off soon ;)**

Sure, maybe that’s a few too many winky-faces for one conversation, but Harry really can’t think straight with Louis on her mind. It’s when she sees passengers emerging from Louis’ gate that she finally snaps back to reality.

“Harry!” is the last thing she hears before she’s got two armfuls of her favourite person in the world. Kisses begin to dot her chin and cheeks and neck and really anywhere Louis can get her mouth on. This is what love feels like.

“Lou, baby, I missed you so much. I love you so much,” Harry holds Louis tighter, paying no mind to the eyes staring them down with disdain. Somehow, in the middle of an airport, surrounded by intolerant strangers, Harry finally feels at home.

The walk to Harry’s parked car is uneventful, they talk about Louis’ time in the states and how Harry’s mom has been and all the other small talk that can be saved for later.

The energy around them shifts as soon as the girls click their seatbelts into place. The air has gone still and silent and all that can be heard is Harry’s quickening breaths and Louis’ bouncing, nervous legs.

Harry shifts the car into drive.

\---

They haven’t gone far when Louis turns to Harry and rather bluntly declares, “Haz, I need you. Now,”

“Lou,” Harry whimpers, looking over at her girlfriend. “You can’t just say that, not when I’m driving.”

“Then stop driving.”

That’s all it takes for Harry to turn without signalling into the always-empty parking lot that sits halfway between her apartment and the airport. She practically slams the cars gear shift into park and undoes her seatbelt in one motion. “Louis, I’m gonna wreck you,”

This time it’s Louis that whimpers, turned on by the dominant side of her girlfriend that isn’t often seen. Usually, it’s Louis taking the reins.

Harry turns Louis’ face towards her, cupping her cheek in her hand. _This is how God would hold the Earth_ , Louis thinks, _just like this_. Messages from deities aside, Louis looks into the eyes of the girl she loves so much, the girl she’s missed so much. She looks into her eyes and sees love staring right back at her. This is what love feels like.

The moment is broken when Harry kisses Louis, not soft and gentle like in the airport reunion. No, this kiss is more. This kiss has passion, has fervor. This kiss has a promise of what’s to come.

Harry’s hand moves from Louis’ cheek to her waist. She climbs over the center console into the passenger seat and onto Louis’ lap. “Missed you,” Harry says, twirling Louis’ hair on the finger of her free hand. “Missed this.”

With a lapful of Harry, Louis takes matters into her own hands. Literally. She slides her hands up Harry’s sides and under her shirt, discovering Harry’s typical lack of bra. “Yeah? Missed my hands all over you?” Louis whispers out, Harry breathless.

Harry kisses up from Louis’ chin to her jaw to her ear. “Wanna eat you out, wanna get my mouth on you.” Louis whines at that, nodding fervently as Harry slides off of the seat, crouched between Louis’ legs. She hitches Louis’ legs up so she sits wide open, her skirt flaring so Harry can see the un-sexy spandex shorts she has on beneath the skirt.

“Are those my spandex?” Harry questions, having thought she lost them long ago.

Louis laughs, “Is that what you’re focused on right now?” Harry smirks and shakes her head, working on removing the spandex shorts from Louis. She gets them halfway down her legs until Louis kicks the shorts the rest of the way off. Louis flips her skirt up, looking down at Harry before saying, “I’m all yours, babe.”

That sends Harry into a whole new frenzy. She spreads Louis apart with her fingers and licks into her, making Louis moan loud enough to get Harry worked up. While Harry tongues Louis expertly, Louis pulls on her hair, knowing how much Harry likes it. It’s been so long since they’ve seen each other that neither of them can possibly last long, and Louis says as much.

“Haz, baby, I’m not gonna last long-” She’s cut off by her girlfriend’s moaning. Harry had gotten a hand down her own pants and was on the brink of orgasm. Louis’ voice spurs Harry on and now she’s gone even more vehement in her efforts to not only make Louis come, but to make herself come as well.

It doesn’t take long before Louis’ tightening her grip on Harry’s hair, cursing like a sailor and coming with Harry’s mouth not letting up on her. Harry comes soon after, leaning into Louis’ thigh and looking up at her, lovesick.

Harry kisses up Louis’ sensitive thighs, up her stomach, towards her mouth. She lets Louis taste herself on Harry’s tongue for a moment, lost in the love that is Harry and Louis. Louis releases from the kiss, grinning at her giddy girlfriend. Louis nearly forgot how wonderful love feels. The late night emojis and Skype chats were great, sure, but this? Being here with Harry? It’s indescribable. Louis’ just excited to spend the rest of the summer with her, the rest of her life with her.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
